Temptation AUTHORS NOTE
by CandyCoatedDeath
Summary: no i have not quit the story! but please read this! If you are a fan of Temptation I NEED you to read this.If you havent heard of it please read it and check it out!


**Hello all!**

**First of all I want to thank all my reviewers and fans of the story! I know I take a million years to update but school hit hard this year and so did many problemos**

**but remember my chapters are always a mile long. Me and Stardus have worked hard to bring you guys this chap.**

**But some changes have to be made**

**1.its rating is M bcuz it involves alot well stuff that makes it rated M such as :prostitution,rape,Drugs,Major Sex scenes,cussing,abuse**

**its just a lot of that sort of things but you'll love it!**

**2.This is good new bad news...the bad news is i decided to make it only 15 chaps maximum.so its almost at an end.good news...there might be a sequel depending on demand for one.**

**3.the ending of my final chapter will be such a shocker u'll either really want it to end there..or beg for more. its that "oh em gee"**

**4. I LOVE YOU ALL thanks you for all of ur support!**

**5.the moulin rouge story got deleted soim sorry for that.but im also writting another story its about three pages so far lets juss sad its not a teen angst one its a sad/romantic/learn a lesson about life thingy.**

**6.Please also visit Starduss's stories after all she has been helping me with it.**

**7.if u wanna give me a suggestion u can myspace me.juss leave ur url in a review**

**8.the story WILL be up by this weekend so be sure to look for it since its rated M.**

**9.please no flammers...**

**10. Since u waited this long i oughta give u a sneek peek just to hold you guys over!**

**Sneek peek one!**

MANNY POV  
My lungs were icy and it burned to breathe. My eyes and my lungs hurt so bad. I wanted to slow down but I knew I couldn't. I had to keep running up the stairs. It was so hard and the stairs somehow seemed to be getting longer and longer. It was getting more and more difficult but I couldn't stop I had to keep running. I turned the corner and as soon as I did there was spilled water and I tried to grab the rail but I couldn't and I fell. A serge of pain entered my knee and I immediately grabbed it hoping in some way the pressure of my hand would take the pain away.  
"Ow!." I hissed.  
My breathing was so bad I looked like a fish out of water. I then got the wall and leaned on it to try to get up. Sweat was everywhere. My skin was glistening from the corner light on the stair case. I then gasped I looked up at the light and it made me realize something.   
These stairs and my running was exactly like my life. I was running away from my problems. I had to stop running and take a breath. As I was doing. Yet again life itself was making me run. I sighed and then banged my head against the wall. It hurt but by now I was used to pain so it was whatever to me. I slowly got up and began walking up the stairs. I finally made it to the top of the stairs even though it took me longer than anticipated. I seemed to care less now that they might kick me out. I was more relaxed. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I knew if I did get in trouble I would run away...far away...where no one could ever find me or catch me...  
I don't love whores I just fuck 'em!  
I shook my head. That sentence seemed to be haunting me. Okay...I just need to calm down. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my pack of cigz. I then remembered how they don't allow smoking on our floor. Ha! I turned and saw a camera. I then lit my cig took a puff and breathed it out. I then looked up at the camera and flipped it off. I began to walk towards my room. I was about to slide the card to let me in when it was already opening. I stepped back. Oh shit what if someone was in there? I actually felt my chest get cold. Oh no they will kick me out and-  
What I saw made me feel even worse. Why does every time I think I've reached rock bottom. He looked at me and I saw his stuff all clumped up in his hands.  
He just looked at me and laughed.   
"Oh wow." He then walked away without saying anything after that. I just stood there. I then turned to him.  
"O wow what the fuck does that mean?"

**and sneek peek two.**

"Now. Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up." He told me.  
I began to walk off to his bedroom.  
"Oh, Manny, would you come back here for a second?" He asked casually.  
I walked back over, "Yes?"  
He walked really close to me. He then yanked my hair really hard and held on to it, "Don't ever fuckin come back here without my money again. Understood?"  
Again I didn't answer right away. I didn't know what was happening.  
He pulled my hair harder, "Understood?" He said wanting a response. I nodded and he let go. His attitude changed again and he gave me a kiss on my cheek.   
"O.k. run along. I'll bring you some tea."

**well look for Temptation this weekend check every chance you have cuz i miss your reviews!**

** 3 ya!**


End file.
